


Dean Does Not Have the Voice of an Angel. And Neither Does Cas.

by tfw_cas



Series: Voice of an Angel? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Sam is happy to help push Dean and Cas together, but starts to regret it when he hears the noises they are making. It's even worse than Dean's singing.This mostly covers the events of Voice of an Angel, but from Sam's POV.





	Dean Does Not Have the Voice of an Angel. And Neither Does Cas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts), [chibi_luna_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_luna_chan/gifts).



> After I posted Voice of an Angel I received some really great comments from two readers, worrying about Sam having to listen to Dean and Cas and the noises they were making. I mentioned this to RidinCastielInTheImpala, who suggested that I should write the story from Sam's POV. 
> 
> So, for lunawolf8074 and chibi_luna_chan, here is an entirely non-smutty version of events, with poor long-suffering Sam. I hope you enjoy it.

Sam is not an idiot. He knows full well that Cas is in love with Dean and he knows that his brother feels exactly the same about the angel. He's seen the way they moon over each other when they think the other one isn't looking; then there are the lingering touches, the little things they do for each other, like making coffee just the way the other one likes it, Dean calling Cas sunshine, for fuck’s sake, the FUCKING staring. Even the way they bicker and criticise each other, but if someone else even so much as looks at the object of their love the wrong way they get over protective. Sometimes to the point of violence. _Almost always to the point of violence_.

 

Quite frankly, Sam has had enough. What the hell is it going to take for them to do something about this insane sexual tension?

 

 

* * *

 

 

On one of his regular walks around the bunker, Sam spotted something curious; Cas was standing in the hallway near the showers and he seemed to be listening to something. The only thing Sam could hear was Dean's dreadful singing - the song he appeared to be slaughtering today was The Battle of Evermore. What a god awful racket his brother was making, but for some reason it looked like Cas was enjoying it. _Huh. Well, there's no accounting for taste_ ….

 

The younger Winchester decided not to disturb Cas, especially as it looked like he was trying to… conceal a boner? _Ewwww._ That was not an image Sam needed in his mind, _thank you very much_. Cas suddenly made a move to leave, so Sam quickly hid. It seemed like the angel was in a hurry - to do god knows what. _No. Nope._ He was not even going to think about that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam started to notice Cas lurking around outside the shower room more and more, and - what a surprise - it was always when Dean was in there. But, he really could not understand what the angel seemed to find so appealing about his brother’s singing. _Dude’s tone deaf, for chrissakes._

 

The fourth time this happened, Sam decided it was time to speak to Cas about this unusual habit he had developed and, maybe, get him to admit to his feelings for Dean. Unnoticed, he walked over to the angel and stood in front of him. Cas tried smiling at him innocently, but he could not conceal the look of guilt and shame that was written all over his face. It was obvious he was up to something. Sam chose to ignore his thoughts on what he was pretty sure was going on with Cas and instead went for an expression of curiosity.

 

“Hey, Cas. What's up?”

 

For a few moments, the poor angel looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Sam almost regretted coming over to him. When he spoke, his voice sounded a little strained.

 

“Nothing. I was… listening to the music.”

 

For a moment Sam was genuinely confused, until he realised what Cas was talking about. “Music? The only ‘music’ I can hear is Dean singing.” He added air quotes for emphasis.

 

“Yes, isn't it beautiful?” Despite the sappy look on Cas’ face, his reply prompted some vigorous head shaking from Sam and a need to correct the angel’s delusion.

 

“Dude. Dean is tone deaf. His singing is awful, man.”

 

“Sam, you are wrong. He has the voice of an angel. It touches me inside.”

 

 _What the hell? Too much information._ “Ew, that's gross, Cas. I did not want to know that.” Sam genuinely wanted to help and give Dean and Cas a push in the right direction, but there were some things he did not want to know. With a look of disgust on his face, he started to leave, but stopped when he heard Dean’s voice call from the showers.

 

“Hey. What’s going on out there? Are you two arguing?”

 

Sam recognised that this was possibly the opportunity he had been waiting for, so he shouted back to his brother. “Yeah. Cas thinks you have the voice of an angel and I told him your singing sucks.”

 

Sam had to laugh at the effect these words had on Cas; he was rooted to the spot, and looked kind of terrified. He spoke to the angel again. “I’m leaving before he dumps a bucket of water over me.” He tossed his hair and walked away, chuckling to himself as he went.

 

Sam returned to the library to continue with his research, hoping Dean and Cas were sorting their shit out. _If this doesn't work then there's no hope for them._ He became engrossed in his book, so it was a while before he became aware of a very loud, indecent noise coming from the direction of the showers. It took him a few moments to work out what it was - _is-is that Cas? -_ oh dear God, it sounded like the mating call of a moose.

 

 _No. No no no._ Sam did not want to hear his brother's lover making sex noises, no matter how pleased he was that they had finally got together. He had to get out of there, but he would need to get things from his room first, which would mean walking past the showers. Okay, he could do this, he just needed to wait until the sounds had stopped, then run and grab his stuff before anything else happened.

 

As soon as it became quiet, Sam was in motion; almost jogging past the showers, in the hope that he would not encounter them leaving the room. That would be too embarrassing, although what he heard then made him pause for a second.

 

Dean was talking, somewhat breathlessly. “I wanna make you sing for me again.”

 

“That was not singing, Dean.” Cas sounded confused.

 

“Well, it was music to my ears.”

 

 _Fuck._ Sam shuddered at the thought of having to listen to any more of this, and was quickly on the move again. Once he was in his room he grabbed as many of his clothes, books and necessities that he could fit into his duffel. As he packed he became acutely aware of his own loneliness; he wanted to be caressed and cuddled as well. His mind wandered to thoughts of gorgeous eyes and soft skin that he hoped were waiting for him.

 

 _Time for a long vacation, away from all these nasty noises_. As Sam hurriedly left the bunker, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Eileen’s number. Who knows, maybe they could bang out a couple of notes together too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for the help, for being such a great beta, and for being generally awesome.


End file.
